People are increasingly utilizing electronic devices for a variety of different tasks, such as checking email, managing calendars, listening to music, reading the news, and surfing the Internet. Oftentimes, a user may utilize specific applications and a set of the available functionalities on an electronic device when the user is in a particular setting. With the increasing number of applications and functionalities provided by an electronic device, however, a user may find it difficult to keep track of the location of application icons displayed on the user interface of the device, or at least might not enjoy having to continually scroll through multiple screens to reach certain applications, particularly on mobile devices. The user may be able to move the related application icons closer to each other on the user interface and launch the applications and/or functionalities when needed, but having to individually find and launch the applications and functionalities may be at least inconvenient for the user. Further, the functionality used for a certain setting might involve one or more manual adjustments each time the user enters or leaves that setting, which can provide a further source of inconvenience.